1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treatment for preventing or reducing tumor growth in the liver of a patient.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior art cancer treatments typically involve surgical removal of the cancerous tumor and subsequent treatment with anti-cancer drugs or radiation.